


Adios

by taetor_tot



Series: Him [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, M/M, cock blocked by their own horniness, corpse is horny ngl, let’s fucking goooo, only for a bit, sykkuno is MAD horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetor_tot/pseuds/taetor_tot
Summary: Corpse breaking his arm while trying to get down and dirty was not on the schedule for Sykkunos night.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Him [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008765
Comments: 49
Kudos: 637





	Adios

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some good dry humping. Too bad these foos don’t even get that far smh.
> 
> When I broke my ankle I thought it was a sprain before passing out on the floor when I tried to move it LMAO. (twas broken in 4 places)
> 
> “Is dirty? Is mean they...kith?”  
> No.
> 
> This is dedicated to that one fool with the chihuahua pfp. I hate you and your fedora...but I love you.

Sykkuno is really happy. Sooo happy he doesn’t even know how to properly describe it. But he does know who made him this way.

And he’s the man currently struggling to bring in 7 bags of groceries past the heavy front door.

Sykkunos smile is so wide. “You didn’t have to go get them for me, I was just peeing.”

Corpse grunts, kicking the door and grunting again when the door only fell back and hit his shoulder. “You always go out shopping for me,” he kicks the door again. “I should at least bring them in.”

Sykkuno takes mercy and opens the door for the other to properly come in. “Then, did you have to bring them in all at once?”

Corpses eyes scrunch up in a smile hidden behind a surgical mask. His other masks are being washed. “I’m the one trip wonder babe,” he says just before he stumbles.

Sykkuno snickers, knowing better than to try and help his ‘one trip wonder’ boyfriend.

Once passed the door Corpse quickly makes it to his small kitchen and drops the bags onto the counter top. The older of the two is quickly reminded that Corpse is in no way “weak”. He always opens the jars that Sykkuno struggles with. And it’s really hot.

He flushes at his thoughts yet feels no shame when he eyes Corpses arms as he takes his jacket off.

“Hey Sy.”

He blinks, looking up into dark eyes half covered by black curly hair. “Hey Corpse.”

The younger steps closer and pulls his mask down, leaning down a bit to press a kiss to Sykkunos cheek. “Thank you,” he says, uncovered smile enough for Sykkunos racing heart.

“Um, f-for what?” Sykkuno asks, knowing the answer.

Corpse presses another kiss to his other cheeks; his eyes flicker with something as they stare Sykkuno down. And then he starts unpacking the groceries and Sykkuno breathes just a bit easier.

He doesn’t care that he didn’t get an answer because he knows what Corpse means. Plus it lets Sykkuno calm down and question his...mentality.

♪♪♪♪

See, they’ve been dating for almost six months now and it’s been the best five months and 16 days of Sykkunos life.

But Sykkuno was getting...antsy. And it took him way too long to figure what exactly that meant. Once he did, it was hard to look at Corpse without getting antsy.

Sykkuno had no problem with the pace of their relationship. Absolutely no problem with taking it slow. He liked that Corpse would give him a kiss every time he came over, liked that cuddling was a must, liked that making out left both of them breathless and red. But he also wouldn’t...mind trying something...a bit further.

The problem was how Sykkuno would even bring that up without passing out. Corpse was usually the braver of the two when it came to their relationship so, even though he felt a bit bad, he'll leave it to his younger boyfriend again.

Oh god, this is so embarrassing to even think about.

Sykkuno shook the thoughts away to save himself from having a mini breakdown. He is in the middle of washing dishes so it wouldn’t help to speed up his already slow going process.

Sykkuno hates washing dishes but Corpse had tried making pasta–it was overdone but an over exaggeration of how good it was had Corpse smiling–so he only whined a little bit when he was asked to wash the dishes.

“Sykkuno?”

The older hummed, furrowing his brows when a spot on a mug wouldn't scrub off. “Ehm, y-yeah?” It’s paint.

“You still washing?”

“Yeah, but I’m almost, uh, done,” Sykkuno lied; there was still half left.

Corpse said nothing more and Sykkuno figured he was scrolling through his phone again. Then music starts to filter in from the other room; it’s not anything Sykkuno recognizes but it’s soft and relaxing.

Hmm, maybe Corpse is thinking of a new song. He knows the younger is stuck with his current song, venting to Sykkuno at 4am a couple days ago. It’d be nice if he made another song like agoraphobic; but Sykkuno loved anything Corpse made.

Maybe he could scream for Corpse–

“Sykkuno.”

The older jumped, spilling soapy water all over the front of his shirt and onto the tile floor. “C-corpse! Oh Jesus, oh, I-I’m so sorry–”

Corpse laughed, coming up behind Sykkuno and wrapping his arms around his waist and completely ignoring the wetness that it brought to his arms; His chin hooking over Sykkunos bony shoulder. “It’s fine, I can clean it later,” Corpse said easily.

“Later? I’ll clean it right now,” Sykkuno shook his head, not liking how his sock was soaking up the wetness.

“Baby.”

Oh, oh. 

Sykkuno dropped whatever he was holding into the sink and gasped. One of Corpses hands slid under his shirt, trailing the band of his jeans; his lips pressing onto Sykkunos neck.

Okay. This is fine. They’re doing this. Sykkuno could do this. How does he do this?

“Sy, you’re thinking too much,” Corpse said against his skin, breath hot enough to make Sykkuno shiver.

“Uhm, I–” Corpse bit down and Sykkunos vision went hazy for just a moment.

His breathing had gotten significantly heavier and Corpses fingers dipping just barely past the band of his jeans didn’t help.

“I almost forgot how rough you liked it,” Corpse said, biting on the other side of Sykkunos neck and getting a hushed whine from the older.

Corpses hand slid from his pants down to his crotch and Sykkuno didn’t hold back the pitched gasp. His face went bright red; How embarrassing, he’s already halfway there.

Corpse pushed closer, dragging Sykkunos hips back to press against him and oh. Sykkunos neck felt too warm. Corpse thrust forward, jolting Sykkuno and making the hard pressure against his ass very obvious.

Sykkuno groaned, wet hands holding onto the sinks edge as though his life depended on it.

Corpse shuffled behind him, leaving Sykkunos throbbing neck and stepping back a bit; he made sure Sykkunos hips didn’t leave his own. Soon enough Sykkuno was partially bent over the sink, hands slipping when Corpse ground the heel of his palm against his crotch.

“Corpse!” Sykkuno moaned, dropping his head between his shoulders.

The other kept moving his hand and Sykkunos next noise was interrupted when Corpse started to thrust again, his bulge sliding between the crease of Sykkunos ass.

And Sykkuno could hardly keep up. His head was filled with a fuzziness and Corpses hand was giving just enough stimulation for his knees to knock together. A harsher thrust rocked Sykkuno forward, his hands slipping slightly.

But it felt so good.

Corpse was getting louder behind him too; his voice cracking with each noise and shooting straight to Sykkunos core.

Another thrust, short and hard, rocked him forwards and Sykkunos hips started working. But his mind was fuddled, he didn’t know if he wanted to grind against Corpses hand or bounce back against his increasing thrusts. Because, what if, if they didn’t have jeans? If Sykkuno was stretched out with the very same hand that was rubbing his straining erection; what if Corpse was pushing his hard co–

“Sykkuno,” Corpse gasped out, hips jolting and stilling against the olders ass. “C-can I take it off?” His hand played with the button of Sykkunos jeans.

“P-please, please,” Sykkuno said immediately, mouth opening in silent relief when Corpse popped the button off. “Corpse, can-can you, will you tr-try putting it in?”

Corpse froze for a split second and then he was lurching forward again, his hand shoving down Sykkunos pants.

Sykkuno keened, knees buckling and hands completely slipping.

And then it all happened.

Sykkunos wet socks lost whatever feeble stability they had sent him slipping back against Corpse, elbow raised and jamming itself into his boyfriends chest.

Corpse wheezed, stumbling back and slipping on the wet floor. And then he was falling with his arm going back in an awkward attempt to save himself, dark eyes widening. The moment he hit the ground there was a loud pop and Sykkuno knew.

All the color is Corpse face drained from red to white. “Oh fuck.”

Sykkunos own eyes widened, scrambling forward and down to his knees beside his younger boyfriend. “Oh my, oh Jesus, okay, calm down,” Sykkuno said between gasping breaths.

Corpse winced but just barely moved so he better faced Sykkuno. “Babe, don’t freak out but–“

“YOUR ARM!”

Corpse smiled but it looked pained and like he was five seconds from passing out.

“Oh Jesus, okay, uhh,” Sykkuno looked around, standing up quickly when he found the keys on the counter. He almost slipped back down but he slammed his hands on the counter to center himself. “Okay, okay, can you get up C-Corpse?”

“Not gonna lie, I think I’m dead but yeah let me try,” Corpse said, voice pitching higher the more he talked.

Oh no, Corpse was freaking out and that only made Sykkuno freak out even more.

“Help me?”

Sykkuno dropped back down, grabbing the arm that Corpse reached out with and putting it over his shoulder. Corpse breathed in deeply once before heaving himself up to properly sit. He seemed to get even paler and Sykkunos head started to spin.

“Alright, that fucking hurt,” Corpse hissed, breathing labored. “I can make it to the car.”

“M-mask is in there right?”

Corpse grunted and Sykkuno took that as a yes. He had extras in the glove compartment anyways. “Button your jeans Sy.”

Sykkuno was too anxiety ridden to even get embarrassed. He just buttoned and zipped and prepared to help Corpse whenever he was ready to stand.

And then Sykkunos lip started to wobble no matter how hard he tried to bite it down. Now was not the time. “I’m, I’m so sorry Corpse, I didn’t–I just,” he choked on an inhale.

The taller squeezed his shoulder. “I should’ve let you clean the water, or, y’know, not gotten horny in the kitchen.”

Sykkuno smiled slightly.

“I’m still gonna fuck you once I’m high on meds though.”

“W-what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn bitch you wrote that?
> 
> I finished finals so I’m about to go wild.
> 
> But like I’m so dead too, give me prompts my guys.
> 
> Not edited oopsi


End file.
